


What Dreams May Come

by Lirillith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Rebellion Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka has bad dreams sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Rebellion Story tag is just to be safe - it could as easily be an AU. Written for the Porn Battle prompts "water" and "fire."

Sometimes Sayaka has bad dreams; of tears, of sinking, of lungs filling with saltwater. She dreams of fighting Kyoko, blades striking sparks as they clash, a spear at her throat. She dreams of puppets and mermaids and candles and blood.  
  
And this time she wakes up to Kyoko's hand on her shoulder, _don't doze off now, lazybutt, your mom's gonna get home in like an hour._  
  
She can't let "lazybutt" stand, of course, so there's poking, turning into wrestling, which turns into tickling, which turns into groping, and from there it's only natural to add in some kissing.  
  
Which isn't necessarily _better_ than the wrestle-tickle-grope-laugh part of things, but it's definitely _different,_ and getting to put her hands all over Kyoko is still an exciting new privilege Sayaka half-expects to be revoked. Except Kyoko's knee is between her thighs and Kyoko's pushing it against her in kind of rhythm, and it only works if she does her part too. Not laughing anymore, just the two of them breathing, and then Kyoko moves, her tongue hot against Sayaka's skin and then between her legs.  
  
In the dreams they could burn each other up or she could drag Kyoko down to drown with her. But you need fire to heat water, or water to douse a fire gone out of control. Kyoko's all heat and light but it can go all through Sayaka, too, and she can feel the waves of the ocean in the rhythm of Kyoko's mouth on her.


End file.
